Sweet Dreams?
by Claire-And-Jen-Co-Authorhip
Summary: When Abby goes a little too far with her hypnosis, the whole team pays for it. Tiva and McAbby! Even a few characters come back! Total Crack-fic! Please Read!


**A/N- Claire: Woot!!!! This was ultra fun to write!!!!**

Jen: Totally! Got to love Gmail Chat!

**Claire: Yep! Did you guys know we did this whole story on Gmail while chatting to each other?**

**Jen: A few days and a bit too much imagination and here it is!**

**Claire: Yeah!!! Did you guys read our awesomely put together warning? Cause I didn't. Jen, What was the warning again?**

**Jen: Oh yeah! here it is!!!!**

**WaRnInGs: ThIs FiC iS FuLl Of ImAgInAtIoN aNd MaY cAuSe A fEw BaD mEnTaL ImAgEs AnD mAy CaUsE yOu To FaLl OvEr LaUgHiNg, Or MaYbE nOt… YoU mAy LiKe ThIs FiC oR yOu MaY nOt… YoU'vE bEeN wArNeD… pLeAsE nO fLaMeS wHeN yOu ReViEw! AlSo ThIs FiC iS nOt FoR vAnCe LoVeRs!**

**Claire: 0_o**

**Jen: Hehe**

**Claire: Well, this is me signing off. We should let our awesome friends get to reading!**

**Jen: Yup! Hope you enjoy!!!**

**Claire: Bye 'til you're done reading!**

**Jen: Yeah! See you then! Oh, slight note to add… this may seem **_**REALLY**_** OOC because it is, but there is a reason for that which is explained at the end… =)**

* * *

NCIS was normal, or at least it was for everyone other than Gibbs' team. His team was special... in more ways than one.

Tony sat in Ziva's chair, swiveling around and around, waiting for her to arrive. Other then himself, the building was empty. All of a sudden Tim stormed in and landed at his own chair, dripping wet and mumbling angrily to himself.

"Hey McSoakingWet, what's with the McGrumpiness?" Tony joked as he got up and sat in his own desk.

Tim glared at Tony, "Shut. Up. Now."

"Wow, McSomeone woke up on the McWrong side of his McBed!" Tony said, but was cut off when Tim threw a stapler at his head.

"_Tony_," Tim growled softly, "I'm warning you, I'm _not_ in the mood."

Tony shut up as he looked outside and realized that it was pouring rain. Suddenly the elevator opened and out stepped Ziva, her clothes soaked to the skin. She had her arms wrapped around her chest. She _was_ wearing a nice white shirt but it was now see through.

Tim's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. Ziva glared at him, "What?! It is raining and I forgot my coat. Then my car broke down, I could not get a taxi so I had to walk!"

Tony smiled at her and opened his drawer, tossing Ziva his extra shirt.

Ziva sighed and turned to go towards the ladies bathroom. When she came back, Tony smirked at the sight and kissed her, quickly turning it into a make-out session. Tim's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he comprehended what was happening.

He glared at Tony, got up, and tapped him on the shoulder. When Tony turned he socked Tim in the face. Tim's jaw dropped and he kicked Tony in the groin. Ziva stepped back, an odd and confused look on her face.

Tony went down fast, crying out. Then Tim kissed Ziva on the lips, when Abby arrived. She gasped and hit Ziva on the back of the head. Ziva fell forward, on top of Tony. "How could you kiss my Timmy!?!?" Abby yelled, outraged.

Tim's eyes widened as Abby pushed him against the wall and began yet another make out session. Ziva got up when Jimmy entered the bull pen.

Jimmy almost passed out seeing Ziva on top of Tony and Abby and McGee making out. He was backing up away from the group when he tripped over someone's bag and landed on a strategically placed pile of super crazy glue.

"Not again!" He yelled as he tried to remove his pants from the glue. It must have been glue stolen from Abby because it was immediately stuck onto the fabric of the scrubs which were now also glued to the floor.

Jimmy sighed as he realized his shirt was stuck to the glue, too. Nothing much was left for him to do but take his clothes off, and he did. He started tearing off the fabric until he was able to get up, clad in bright, hot pink boxers.

Then, Vance walked in angrily. He took his coffee and poured it over Tim and Abby. Tim looked up and blinked, before pulling out his SIG and shooting Vance in between the eyes and in the heart, "Never ruin Abby/McGee time. _NEVER,"_ and he turned his attention back to Abby and her mouth.

Vance hit the floor and a cheer rang out from Tony, who was getting up off the floor. All of a sudden the elevator dinged and out walked Agent Lee. She grabbed Palmer's hand and pulled him towards the elevator, pushing Gibbs out as she closed the doors. Gibbs shook his head and walked forward, and almost fell over at the sight.

Tony and Ziva had fallen over on top of each other again, Tim and Abby were still going strong, only breaking when Tim shot Vance, and all of a sudden, Kate fell out of the ceiling, sitting on a giraffe that had fallen through also.

Abby, Tim, Ziva, Tony, and Gibbs stopped to look at them, surprised, shocked looks on their faces.

"Stop it! You're making me get nervous!!" Kate whined in a teenage girl's voice. "Kate?? Is that really you??" Ziva asked.

"Ziva!" Kate exclaimed as she jumped down and ran over to Ziva, "Oh my gosh! Ari is so nice! I want to marry him!"

Ziva giggled, something much unlike the Mossad agent. "Does that mean he is here? You two would be very good for each other!"

"Yeah! He should be here," she looked at her watch, "Right about, NOW!" All of a sudden, Ari and Ducky walked out of the elevator in pink tutus.

Tim, Abby, and Tony screamed, covering their eyes as they did so. "IT BURNS!!!! IT BUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRNS!!!!!!!!!" Tony screeched.

Gibbs pressed a button on his computer and all of a sudden the nutcracker started echoing through the bullpen. Ari danced over towards Kate and spun her around. Kate and Ziva giggled.

All of a sudden, Ducky and the giraffe did the grape-vine out of the bullpen and down the stairs. Tony and Tim stood by and watched, with a mixture of surprise and horror mingling on their faces.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry 'bout the weirdness and craziness of that, but don't worry, it gets **_**more**_** normal from here.**

* * *

Tim looked at Tony, before grabbing Abby and dragging her up the stairs to the Director's office. "You do _not_ need to see this Abs. C'mon, let's go." He muttered.

"No Timmy! I want to stay here!" Abby whined, dragging him back.

Tim sighed. "But Abby! You shouldn't be subjected to-to _that_!!!" He gestured towards Kate and Ari prancing around.

"Who cares?!" Abby shrieked.

Then, Abby stared up towards the ceiling. "Ok, it's time!" She screamed. She glanced over at everyone, and then said some gibberish no one understood.

"What the heck Abby..." Tony started then looked up and squeaked like a little girl, "TORNADO!"

The wind whirled and the building was being slowly picked up by the twister. "Toto! I don't think we're in Kansas anymore!" Tony squealed.

Abby grabbed McGee's arm and pulled him close as everything started to spin. Tim pulled her into hug and kissed her on the lips.

The spinning became too much and everyone fell over.

Everything became dark, quiet, and everything stopped spinning.

Ziva opened her eyes and gasped. She shook Tony, "Wake up!"

Tony pealed his eyes open only to see that they were lying on the floor in Abby's lab.

Gibbs sat up next and got up to hit the sleeping Tim on the back of the head.

Tim flew up. "What happened?!?!" He looked around and saw Abby on the floor. He shook her awake and said "That is the _last_ time I let you hypnotize me!!"

"Abby, we are _never_ letting you try that again! You wouldn't believe the dream I had!" Tony grumbled.

"Let me guess, you and Ziva made out, so did me and Tim, and Vance came in and poured coffee on me and Timmy and Timmy shot and killed Vance. Then Palmer fell on top of a pile of super glue, Kate fell out of the ceiling on a giraffe. Ducky and Ari arrived, and then a tornado came?" Abby said with a grin plastered on her face.

"Yeah!!!! How'd you know?" Tony asked.

"I had the same dream, Tony!" Abby replied.

"Me, too!" Ziva and Tim exclaimed at the same time.

Abby looked over at Gibbs. "Yes, I had it too." He answered.

Abby giggled, "Well, that was one... interesting dream."

"I'm going for coffee." Gibbs said, walking out the door.

"Let's go to the bullpen before boss gets back and head-slaps us for not working." Tony said while getting to his feet, and pulling Ziva to hers. Ziva gave him a kiss on the cheek and linked arms with him, walking out, leaving Tim and Abby alone.

Abby looked over to Tim, Tim looked over at Abby. She kissed him. A few minutes later Abby broke the kiss.

"Wh-what was that kiss for?" Tim asked.

"I wanted to see if there was fireworks and sparks like there were in the dream." She answered.

"Were there?"

"Yes."

"Good, 'cause there were for me, too." Tim leaned in and kissed Abby again.

* * *

**Jen: That was a... weird story… but then again! We are weird!!! =D**

Claire: WOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!! THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!

**Jen: Did you eat sugar again? Well, you must have since we had a giraffe fall through the roof... I think we let our imagination run too wild...**

**Claire: CAN WE MAKE IT CRAZIER?!?!?!?!**

**Jen: I don't know... Probably.... We just have Big Imaginations =P**

**Claire: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jen: What?! What?!**

**Claire: My mind keeps wandering back to Ducky in a tutu. *shudders***

**Jen: Eek! Don't remind me! We warned the readers of the mental images... hopefully they listened =)**

**Jen: Mmhmm... So.... Something tells me we're not going to do a sequel to this one... bit too crazy = P**

**Claire: But we should do more Crack-fics!**

**Jen: Yeah, BUT NO MORE TUTU'S **

**Claire: Noooooo, just no more Ducky in a tutu.**

**Jen: Fine… So I guess that's mostly it for our Author's Note....**

**Claire: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm too young to die!!!!!!**

**Jen: Claire? What the heck are you talking about???**

**Claire: If we end it, I die! I mean, if we end this A/N, I will no longer be able to speak to my fans, and I will die inside.**

**Jen: No, we just talk in another fic, like Timmy Trouble!!!**

**Claire: Whatever. Hey, would you readers like to know something?**

**Jen: I don't know... probably**

**Claire: You aren't one of the readers. -.-**

**Jen: I read fan-fictions a lot though!**

**Claire: Me too! *squeals* Anyhow, I meant **_**our**_** readers.**

**Jen: they probably want to know... so let's stop babbling and tell them already!**

**Claire: Ok, so I'd just like to sa- LOOK!!!!! *Points at window* It's a cloud shaped like a rabbit!!! LOOK AGAIN!!!!!!!!!! *Points at ground* It's a rabbit shaped like a cloud!!!!**

**Jen: (To readers) Well... looks like Claire is gone off in la-la land again so I just wanted to thank you all for reading and please review…**

**Claire: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! I still need to tell them!**

**Jen: Fine... then hurry up before I delete you... MUHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Claire: You wouldn't dare.**

**Jen: Oh yeah? Watch this... *Finger poises over the delete key* 10... 9... you'd better hurry… 8… 7… 6…**

**Claire: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Wait!!!!!!!**

**Jen: 5..... time's ticking!**

**Claire: Ok, readers. Here we go: rawr! I'm a walrus! AND THERE YOU HAVE IT!!!!!!!!**

**Jen: 4... 3... hold up? You're a walrus?**

**Claire: Secretly yes. I decided to reveal myself. Readers, and Jen, you have been the first to discover my secret! XD**

***Claire has just been deleted ***

Jen: Oops, did my finger just slip accidentally? Well, anyways, to our readers: I have to go steal all of Claire's candy from her stash because… *looks around and whispers* I don't think she's very sane at the moment. *coughs * Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!

**Claire: NO TAKING THE CANDY!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'M BACK!!!!! YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME THAT EASY!**


End file.
